Manual of Style
This Manual of Style outlines a standard of clean, consistent formatting for articles on this wiki. The formatting described here is a guideline and can be overridden where circumstances warrant it. These guidelines will never be unerringly perfect for every situation. However, please try your best to keep to the advice outlined in this article so others may use your edits as an example when creating and editing their own articles. These guidelines are a summary of the most important guidelines for this wiki, but a more expansive set of style guidelines can be found on Wikipedia at Wikipedia Manual of Style. General One of the most important parts of wiki editing is how to structure an article. The structure is a powerful thing: it dictates what information the reader reads and when he or she reads it. It can influence what people contribute, where it goes, and how it might be written. Structure has the power to inform or confuse the same way good or bad writing does. Keep a well structured article, and you're more likely to have a high quality one. Organize sections in an article in a hierarchical structure like you would an outline. Keep it logical, but feel free to forsake strict logic for readability. Wherever possible, try to have an introduction for each section. Just like the article as a whole, the section should start with an introduction and then have its subsections below it. Try using a shallow structure rather than a deep one. Too many nested sections usually leads to a confusing or unreadable article. Above all, keep your layout consistent. Don't throw your reader a curve ball too often. The following sections will offer some good advice on keeping your articles clean, consistent, and clear. Lead section An article should begin with an introductory lead section, before the first subheading. The lead should be capable of standing alone as a concise overview of the article, establishing context, and explaining why the subject is interesting or notable. It should be between one or two paragraphs long, and should be written in a clear and accessible style so that the reader is encouraged to read the rest of the article. The lead should not be explicitly entitled Introduction or any header with equivalent meaning. Character Tsum Guide An Infobox template labeled, should always be used at the top of every Character Tsum page. For grammar consistancy, the term, "Tsum" should be considered a proper noun, thus should always be capitalized. "Tsum" is a term for general usage whereas "MyTsum" is to refer to the Tsum that is set to use in the game for their skill ability. Grammar Grammar is quite important for writers and vital for understanding and consistency. Please keep your grammar and spelling as close to correct grammar standards as possible to ensure as precise understanding as possible for all others reading. Capitalization Again, the term, "Tsum" should be considered a proper noun, and should be capitalized in every instance. When referencing LINE, in terms of the social app, every letter should be capitalized. Titles of works Italics should be used when referencing titles of works, such as books, magazines, or software, including video games. Titles of short works Quotation marks are used when referencing titles of short works, such as short stories, magazine articles, or chapters or subdivisions of books. Images Large images such as screenshots should use the "thumb" (example: ) option which displays large images as thumbnails. Images should generally be right-aligned, to enhance readability by allowing a smooth flow of text down the left margin - the "thumb" option does this by default. If an infobox is not being used in an article, a right-aligned picture in the lead section is encouraged. Character Tsum images should be uploaded in .png format with a size of 256x256 pixels. It should also contain a white background, as opposed to transparent, in the event wiki colors change, potentially making it difficult to see the Tsum. References When you add information to an article that is not common knowledge, you should add a reference. This can be done by adding, Details of reference next to the information that needs to be referenced. External links * WoWWiki's Manual of Style, from which this Manual of Style is based. Category:Guidelines Category:Community